


Buy Me A Drink

by Otaku4Life135



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Party, Universal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku4Life135/pseuds/Otaku4Life135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil takes Dan to Universal Studios for the first time, and things get a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy Me A Drink

Phil paced back and forth, trying to come up with a plan. They absolutely had to get away from everything.   
The fans were going nuts, Dan was going nuts, over a little video that should have never been un-privated. The fans were calling it "The V-Day Video." It was a stupid video that Phil should have never filmed, and he hated himself for putting it online, even though it was private. He should've just shown Dan himself. But instead, he put his declaration of love online, and now it was everywhere. All because of a youtube glitch.   
Dan was upset. In fact, Dan was furious. They had a beautiful thing in 2009, but they were just friends now, but god was it hard to tell the fans that. So they tried desperately to cover it up, calling it a prank, doing everything they could. Phil was up for days trying. He wanted Dan to be happy. He needed Dan to be okay, and it wasn't happening. Dan was in pieces. It went a step over the line when Dan began yelling at their fans. Phil wouldn't let Dan get angry with them over this.   
"We need a break, Dan. We should go on vacation."  
"I don't need a break, Phil. I'm right to be mad. This is stupid, its all stupid! I should move out. I should just-"  
"Daniel James Howell you are not moving out of this house because of some fans pestering you." Phil sighed, choking down his panic. Dan had been suggesting things like that lately, and it was slowly getting to Phil. He couldn't loose his best friend, not that way. "You have NO right to be angry, not with them. They haven't done anything but state the obvious." He took a step towards Dan, who was sitting on the couch. He knelt down and went to grab Dans hand, but he ripped his arm away, a disgusted look on his face. Phil could've cried, honestly. "Dan. Look at me. We were most definitely a thing in 2009. For a few years, really." Phil chewed the inside of his mouth, worried about what he had to say and what Dan would say back. "I loved you. I loved you so much. But look, it didn't work, and that's fine. They know we were a thing now, but we can prove we aren't anymore. We just need time to cool down and get away from all of this. Okay?"  
He looked at Dan in hope, and Dan eventually rolled his eyes.   
"Fine."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing they knew. they were on their way to Florida. Phil would be taking Dan to Universal Studios, a place were he had fun childhood memories. He was excited, and he was especially happy to see Dan was too. Phils mood went up even more when Dan decided to vlog. He smiled as he changed into his clothes for the day, hearing Dan talk enthusiastically to the camera. As usual, there were a few worrying moments, like when Phil heard him say "Now doesn't that look like a penis?" but he knew Dan was just being his usual self, and it made Phil happy.  
And so, they left the hotel and met up with their friend Cat and went to the park. They had a wonderful time, walking around and riding rides, forcing Cat to go on a few. Although, as the day progressed, Phil started to get worried. Ever since the video was released, he was thinking about him and Dan. Why did they even break up? Did he still have feelings for Dan? Points in the night made him worry worse. In the Harry Potter world, while they were in Hogwarts, he kept staring at Dan and feeling like it was 2009 again. Looking at Dans eyes light up and a smile spread across his face brought so much love to Phils heart. No, not love. They were friends, it couldn't be love. Joy. That must be it. Joy. Or when they were walking through the gift shops and Dan kept pointing out weird little things, Phil couldn't help but smile and think 'What a cute boy.' before shaking his head in anger at himself. He sighed. They were friends. What was wrong with him? When the night came, Dan put his camera away and they all when down the road a bit to a bar they had seen while driving towards the park. Dan got really excited then. He loved trying obscure cocktails, and now they were in another country. He was bouncing in his seat, and before Phil had time to smile he remembered something that would break Dans heart. He groaned and Dan looked back at him from the front seat.   
"What? What is it? Are you sun sick?"   
"No, no...Dan? You're too young to drink in America."  
Cat started laughing a bit as Dans mouth gaped in horror. "What??"  
"Yeah, in England the age is eighteen but here its twenty one." Cat said, smiling over at Dan sympathetically.   
"And I'm twenty." Dan groaned, letting his head fall against the dashboard. After a few moments he sprung back up, however, and turned towards Phil with a dark looking smile. "But you're twenty four, Philly." Dan grinned. Cat started laughing harder than before, and this time Phils mouth dropped open.   
"Dan I am not buying you drinks."  
"Phhhhiiiiiiiiwwwwwwwwwww! Come oooooonnnnn"  
"That is against the law, Dan, no."  
"Dan, yes."  
"Dan, im serious! We could get in big trouble!"  
"We'll switch back if someone looks! Come on Phil."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Dan, no."  
"Phil, come on, old pal, good friend."  
They bantered back and fourth for a minute before Phil groaned loudly and dramatically and agreed. When they arrived at the bar, Phils heart pounded in his chest and he was thankful nobody asked to see IDs at the door. They stood around for a while before Dan asked for a drink, and Phil bought it. Phil was so nervous, he didn't notice how much time went by and how many drinks he had bought until Cat yawned gently, and hugged them both, leaving and telling them to call a cab to the hotel. At that point he got even more nervous and decided to have a drink himself, maybe just one.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he sipped on his fourth margarita, he leaned against the wall and looked around at everyone. People were hooking up, dancing, kissing, drinking, partying. He wondered briefly where Dan was but shook the thought out of his head, drinking the rest of his drink like it was a shot. This vacation honestly hadn't done much for him. He was still very stressed, and as the day had gone on he had thought more and more about him and Dan. What if they had never broken up? Did Dan still have feelings? Would the fans ever believe them? He sighed, setting his empty glass down on the table and looking around once more for Dan. Maybe it was time for them to call a cap. If Phil was getting tipsy, who knew how drunk Dan was. He started walking around, looking for Dan everywhere. 'Maybe he hooked up with someone.' Phil thought briefly, and a flash of jealousy went through him. 'Did I just get jealous? What the hell is wrong with me today?' He stumbled a bit, loosing his balance as the fourth margarita began to hit him completely. He shouldn't have drank so much. Not at all.   
He felt a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around, relieved to see Dan standing there laughing. "Did I scare you, big guy?"  
"Psh, no." Phil said, hoping he didn't sound drunk. Dan made fun of him when he drank too much. "Where have you been? I was looking for you."  
"Looking for me? Well, here I am." Dan laughed out, his face red from drinking. He pushed his hair back and grabbed Phils hand, pulling him to the centre of the room.   
"Dan, you've drank too much. Lets call a cab." Phil managed to get out, feeling like everything was in slow motion.  
"Nah, we have to at least dance a little first. Have you even noticed the song?" Dan slurred, letting go of Phils hand and turning to him. They were surrounded by people dancing and drinking, and Dan was one of them now. His face was red and he had started to dance to a song that Phil now recognized as Toxic. Phil laughed a little, forgetting every reason why they were here as he watched Dan dance around. Dan had always had rhythm, even like this. Phil let all his worries leave his head as he started to dance a little too, and before he knew it Dan had grabbed his hands and was dancing with him, in some mix between basic swing dancing and club dancing.   
When the song ended, Dan let go of Phils hands and laughed, looking up at Phil and wiping sweat from his brow. Phil looked him in the eyes and everything seemed to go quiet. He couldn't even hear what Dan was trying to say to him.   
"I love you."  
The words flew out of Phils mouth before he could stop them, and before Dan could question it Phil moved forward and grabbed his face, leaning in and kissing him hard. It was so familiar, so nice. When he pulled back and realized what hed done, he had no time to react before Dan kissed him back, throwing his arms around Phils shoulders. Suddenly, they were back in 2009. Everything was familiar and perfect. Phil slowly backed Dan against a wall and grabbed his hips, kissing him like 2009 had never ended. Dan bit Phils lip hard, and Phil couldn't help but moan and instinctively grab the back of Dans neck, making Dan whine. He leaned in to Dans ear, getting a fraction of his self control back and managing to whisper "We shouldn't be doing this."  
"But it feels so right."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a lot of touching and kissing in the cab on the way to the hotel. Phil barely registered the walk inside, and in a blur he could see Dan grabbing his hand and pulling him to their room. Phil shut the door behind hims and let Dan pull him onto his bed, laying flat on his back and letting Dan sit on his lap and lean in to kiss him. Phil put his hands on Dans hips and thrust up against him, grinding against Dans ass. Dan moaned a little and Phil took it as a chance to kiss Dans neck, which he knew was Dans weak spot. He knew his way around Dans body like it was his home, and god was he homesick. He pulled Dans shirt off of him before pulling off his own, pulling Dan close and sitting up a bit to kiss his chest. He missed Dan. He missed this side of him. He missed the tan, heaving chest. He missed the way his skin radiated heat when he was nervous. He missed the way his hair would curl when he sweat, and he missed the way Dans eyelashes batted when he wanted something. He moved his hands down Dans back slowly, letting his hands remember what it was like the first time he saw Dan in person, the first time he could see him like this face to face.   
"Phil?"  
Dans voice brought him gently back to reality. "Yeah?"  
"I love you too."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan woke up with a pounding headache. 'What the hell happened last night?' He thought, trying to recall it all. They had gone to the bar and Phil bought him drinks...but god, how many? So many he couldn't count. He rolled over and his heart stopped. Phil was in his bed. Phil was in his bed, and he didnt want to check but he was almost certain Phil was naked. He realized he was naked, too, and he jumped out of bed and put his boxers on. "What the fuck?" Dan whispered to himself, putting his hands on his temples partly to ease the headache and partly hoping he could remember what had happened last night. He faintly remembered bit by bit. Drinking. Dancing. Phil saying 'I love you.' Kissing. Touching...Hotel...'I love you too,'....oh god.   
Phil shifted in the bed and sat up, groaning. "Dan? How much did we drink last night?" He said, looking around to find Dan. When he found him, he faintly smiled and said "Why are you only in your underwear? Did it get hot in here last night?"  
Dan couldn't help but blurt out, "Yeah, it got hot in a way." Before laughing nervously and feeling his face flush.Phil went paler than usual and realized he was naked. He yelped and covered himself back up with the sheet.   
Suddenly, Dan just started laughing. Phil looked confused, but Dan just laughed and laughed.   
"I fucking love you, you spork!" Dan said, wiping a tear from his cheek. Phil smiling really wide and laughed with him, feeling happy for the first time since the video was released.  
"Are you going to take me back, then? After some drunken sex and some laughing?" Phil asked, unsure of what was next but hoping Dan would agree. "This isnt about last night. I love you. I never stopped loving you." Dan said, smiling at Phil and picking his boxers up from the floor. "Get dressed, hoe. My boyfriend has to look acceptable." Dan said with a big smile, throwing the boxers at Phil. In normal awkward Dan style, he immediately said "Sorry for calling you a hoe, im nervous." And backing into the bathroom to shower. Phil smiled big and laughed a little under his breath.  
Things would be better now. They had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an awful fic im so sorry I suck


End file.
